Whose Your Daddy?
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: A little fun in the locker room leads to something more in a hotel room between Randy and John. john has always had feelings for Randy and the other man knew it but he also knew that he wouldn't do anything about it because they were friends. SLASH!


**Ok we all know that I am not new at writing but I am new at writing slash so do be gentle. This is for the Srping Writing Prompt and I hoped whoever requested the pair will be happy with how it came out. I'm sorry if it sin't. But hey you don't learn if you don't try so this is my learning experience. Hope you all enjoy it. Luv Sin!!!!**

[John Cena and Randy Orton] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: Orton must be in control

Randy knew that John wanted him but would never break that line of just friends. Well tonight Randy was going to make sure that line was destroyed because he planned on John being his forever. So what happens when John seems to think that it's all a joke?

* * *

_Randy watched as John came out of the shower with the towel around his shoulders and nothing more. "Hey Cena don't you think you should cover that little thing up?_

_"Fuck off Hunter. If I remember correctly yours is smaller then mine asshole." John called back as he headed over to his locker. _

_"Why don't you come over here and find out cover boy? I know that you can work that mouth of yours. How about that ass?" Hunter asked as he made his way over to him._

_Randy stepped up between him and John with a smile. Then he turned and slapped Johns bare ass. "Sorry that ass is all mine tonight."_

_Both of the men looked at him surprised because Randy didn't usually get in on the horse play in the locker room."You called it first but from what I here he hasn't ever bottomed."_

_"Well, that changes tonight." Randy said and John shook his head._

_"Thanks for the save and all but we both know that you would be the bottom." John said to Randy after Hunter left._

_Randy looked him square in the eyes and smiled. "Why don't we find out? I'll be in the hotel room when you get there. Prepare for a long night Cena because this time your ass is truly mine."_

John shook out the memories from earlier as he looked at their hotel room. He wanted to think that it was a joke but he had saw that look in Randy's eyes. He had heard the tone that was in his voice. Randy was dead serious and Cena wasn't stupid enough not to know it. He paced in front of the room trying to figure a way out of this even though he had dreamt about this everynight for the last six months. He was so busy pacing and thinking that he didn't see the door open until he was grabbed and pulled into the room. "I know you weren't out there trying to think of a way out of this were you Johnny?"

John's knees started to get weak when he heard Randy say that. He knew what he was doing and for the first time since he realized he had feelings for the man in front of him he didn't care. "I wouldn't do that to you Randel. You should know me better then that."

Randy looked at him as he kicked the door closed and that was when Johnrealized that Randy wasn't wearing anything but leather pants. Leather pants that looked like they were painted on. "Drop your bag John."

John dropped his bag as Randy walked towards him. "Now strip for me."

"I can't without music." John said softly and Randy smiled.

John watched as Randy walked past him to his ipod dock. "Good thing I already got the playlist set up for us huh?"

John nodded as a slow beat started in the room and he smiled. It was one of his favorite songs called "Down" he didn't think Randy remembered him say that but it looked like he was wrong. Randy walked to the bed by the door and sat down at the foot of it. "Now strip."

John allowed his body to move to the beat as his hands went for the blac Tee that he was wearing. Randy licked his lips as John inched the shirt off like a pro and launghed it towards his head. He ducked it before it hit him in the face never taking his eyes off of John. John's hands were traveling up his chest and then down towards the button of his skin tight blue jeans. They were randy's favorite to see John in because they cupped his ass like his hands should. "turn around and let me see that ass."

John spun around as he unzipped the jeans and began to inch them down. It wasn't hard to see that Randy was enjoying this. Hell John was enjoying teasing him like this. He had never done something like this before. "That's it baby do what daddy says."

John locked eyes with Randy and Randy smiled at him. "I am not calling you daddy."

"You will by the end of the night." Randy promised him with a smile.

After he ws naked Randy stood up and walked over to the chair by the window. In it was a black bag and John shook his head. Randy always playing with his toys. "usually I would bring out all my toys on your ass but I have decided that I will be the first thing in there. So I'm going with the classic just for you baby."

John looked at him scared because he didn't know what the classic was for Randy. "What's that?"

Randy turned aorund holding three things in his hands with a shit eating smile. "Cuffs, blindfold and cock rings for both of us."

John put his hands up and started to back away. "You know that I don't do that kinky shit Randy. Now knock the shit off. the joke is over."

Randy advanced on him before he could move from in front of the bed and they both crashed onto the bed. John was on the bottom and Randy landed on him. "This isn't a joke Cena. We are going to fuck tonight and we are going to keep on fucking until the day we fucking die. Do you understand me? Now I have to punish you for your attempt at escape as lame as it was."

Johns hands were brought above his head and cuffed together before he could stop it from happening. "Since I have been doing this longer and know that no one can see through a sleep mask that is what I'll use on you."

"Randy please stop this." John said softly.

Randy looked down at him as he put the mask over his head. "I can't this time Johnny."

Randy couldn't help but like the helpless look on Johnny's face as he settled the sleep mask over his eyes. "Can you see me?"

"NNO!" John shouted and Randy smiled as he started to skim his fingers up and down John's sides softly.

"Good." Randy said to him before he moved slowly down his body until he was looking at what he wanted.

John couldn't see anything but he felt every touch and movement Randy did. When he stopped John was scared that he left to let people in to see him like this. That was until he felt the warm breath on his member. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment Johnny? To have you at my mercy. To do dirty deeds to you? Longer then you'll ever realize."

John opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was oooohhhh as Randy engulfed his member and started a slow rythm. John went to move his hands to grab his head but he soon found out that his hands coudn't move. When he went to protest Randy softly scraped his teeth on the underside of his cock and John shouted out his name and he jerked upwards. Randy smiled around the mouth full of cock as he pressed John's hips back onto the bed. When he knew that he wasn't going to move he reached for the baby blue cock ring he had bought just for Johnny and latched it on him as he come up off his dick. "How was that Johnny?"

"You put the cock ring on me didn't you?" John said when he could talk without his voice cracking.

"Would I do something like that to you?" Randy asked as he stood up and walked to the head of the bed.

"Yes you would." John said before Randy straddled his upper chest.

"Open your mouth John I want to see how weel you can work it." Randy said as his semihard dick tapped on John's lips.

John couldn't do anything but obey. so he opened his mouth and Randy psuhed in all the way up to the hilt almost choking John with the wideth of it. John started to move his head up and down the best he could and Randy grabbed his hair helping him with the movement. The movement was fast and hard because he wasn't about to waste anymore time not buried in his ass then he had to. When he felt himself grow to fuly at attention he pulled out of John's mouth with a pop. John licked his lips and shuttered when he felt Randy get up. Then Randy looked at his lips and smiled before he crashed his to John's in a forciful,demanding and heated kiss trying to tell him in action what he couldn't find the words to voice. When the kiss ended John was gasping for breath as Randy made his way over to the bag to grab the lube. He wasn't going to tear up his ass tonight but it would be soon. The first time should always be the least amount of pain you could get.

John wanted Randy to touch him. He wanted to feel him inside of him and that in itself said a lot. John has never wanted someone to fuck him before. "Randy come on!"

"Perfection takes time John you should know that." Randy said as he turned to make his way back to him.

John shivered when Randy touched his cock softly before he knelt at the edge of the bed. "Spread your legs and bend your knees Johnny."

John did as he was told and Randy smiled when he didn't hear him back talk him. John jumped when he felt Randy's tongue circle his entrance and Randy chuckled before he pulled him closer and slowly inserted his tongue inside of the virgin hole. John bit his lip to keep from calling out Randy's name again. But when Randy removed his tongue he pouted before his eyes got wide when Randy entered him with a lubed finger. John arched out of the bed to get the finger out of him but Randy just kept going knowing that this was going to happen he pressed down on his hips and locked them to the bed while he moved in and out of John. "It's ok baby. It's alright."

John relaxed as he got use to the feeling of the finger in him. That was until Randy added another one and started to scissor his fingers to get him ready for his dick. "It hurts Randy."

"I know it does but you have to get use to it. Believe I have something so much bigger for you." Randy said to him before he added a thrid finger and started to explored deeper.

John closed his eyes as Randy struk his bundle and gasped. he never knew that it could be like this. Randy pulled his fingers out of him and positioned his dick there and thrust foreward before and buried himself to the hilt as John screamed out in pain. Randy knew that he was going to feel pain and didn't move to let him get acustom to being invaided. When John moved a few minutes later Randy stiled his hips and he pulled off the sleep mask so he could watch John's face. "Now who does this ass belong to John?"

"Me." John said and Randy pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in causing John to arch into him. "Ok then who is your daddy?"

"I'm not going to say it Randy." John said to him as he prepared himself for another thrust.

Randy pulled out and thrust back in just as hard after he put John's legs on his shoulders. "When you call me Daddy I'll let you come."

John glared at him as Randy let loose with a few pounding thrust that hit his spot every time. John 's back was arched off the bed and Randy knew that he wanted to come. "You know what to say John. All you got to do is say it."

"I won't!" John growled out as Randy pistoned in and out of him. John's eyes were rolling back into his head and Randy knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out on him much longer. "SAY IT JOHN!" Randy growled out as he pinned him with his legs over one of his own shoulders and sped up his thrust. John opened his mouth and screamed out. "DADDY!!! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Randy reached between as fast as he could and unhooked the cock ring as he felt his balls tighten before he spilt his seed into the more then willing man. John screamed out Randy's name as he coated both of their abs and chest with his own come. Randy and John collasped together still joined with each other in a sweaty pile. "you're mine now John so don't think this was a one time thing. I'm far from done with you. I just wanted you to know who your daddy was."


End file.
